


Lonely No More

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Loki avoids human holidays, Loki drinks whiskey, Loki has learned to drive, Reader-Insert, happy valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Loki leaves the tower in order to avoid having to listen to the Valentine’s plans of the others. He doesn’t need or want human companionship.Somehow that changes when he encounters you at a small pub not far from the tower.It doesn’t hurt to engage in light conversation, does it?
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Lonely No More

**Author's Note:**

> I just barely got this in on Valentine’s. Hope your day was great!  
> ❤️❤️❤️

With a sigh, Loki sat at the bar of the little pub, which was a short distance from the Tower. Everyone else was out on a date with their significant other, and even though he’d been left by himself, he didn’t want to be there when they returned. 

They all felt that he was lonely, and wanted to set him up on a date, but he was more than capable of procuring companionship, if he wanted it. He wasn’t lonely...at least not _very_ lonely. Not so lonely as to do something about it. 

The bartender put his drink in front of him, along with the bottle at his request. Midgardian liquor paled in comparison to its Asgardian counterpart, but Scotch whiskey was the best of the ones he’d tried so far. Neat, no ice. He surreptitiously chilled the glass on his own when he picked it up. 

While he sipped the drink, his eyes studied the mirror that was behind the bar, with his gaze taking in the movement of the other patrons. Watching his back, more or less, although most Midgardians would never stand a chance against him in a fight. 

Something caught his attention though, causing him to turn slightly. The woman who had just sat down at a table was someone that he recognized from Stark’s building. He’d seen her fairly often, mostly when she had to talk to Stark about something.

She was attractive, but he’d never really looked at her closely; she spoke softly, and walked with the stealth of a predator. Several times he’d been just slightly surprised when she’d come up behind him without a sound.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when the memory of the one time he’d witnessed her toe to toe with Stark, just giving him a piece of her mind. Stark had simply stood still, waiting until he could get a word in edgewise. Then she’d blasted out of the room like a launched rocket, and Stark had grinned with a shake of his head. 

That had been the highlight of his day, he thought. If anything improved _his_ mood, it was something that soured _Stark’s_ mood. 

Loki did wonder why she was alone, though. He’d overheard talk about her, and knew that she was engaged to be married, so he would have thought that she’d be out with her future husband. She didn’t look particularly happy, and although he didn’t see any tears, he suspected that they were just under the surface. 

He didn’t want to concern himself with a Midgardian’s love life, it was beneath him, and out of his realm of experience. So, of course he asked the bartender for a second glass and left his seat. 

— —

You’d taken a seat at the empty high top table and made yourself comfortable. Your evening hadn’t exactly gone as planned, but instead of going back to your apartment in Avengers Tower, you decided to stop at the bar close to it. You’d passed it on several occasions, but had never stopped in. 

After giving your drink order to the waiter, you sat quietly while studying your fingernails. You rarely had your nails attended to, preferring to just buff them yourself before putting clear nail polish on. Today, though, you had made an appointment for a manicure and had decided on dark emerald polish to match your dress. Now, the time, effort and expense seemed wasted. 

You sighed while running a fingertip over the perfectly smooth polish, which you never managed to obtain yourself. 

_Geez, that waiter is taking so long to bring just three shots of tequila….._

“Hello.”

You immediately recognized that voice that said your name, and your eyes met his instantly. 

“Loki?” You said, surprised. 

“May I?” He asked, indicating the empty chair across from you, after waiting a couple of minutes for you to invite him to sit down. 

“Ah, of course, sure, please!” You replied. 

He noticed that your hands were graceful when you waved him toward the chair. You also had color on them, the same color as your dress, he realized suddenly. _His_ color, in fact. 

He sat down, after placing the whiskey bottle and the two glasses onto the table top. Silently, he poured whiskey into the second glass and pushed it toward you. 

“Thank you,” you told him. 

“Of course,” he said, shrugging slightly. “May I ask why you’re alone on such a...romantic...holiday?”

“I had a date,” you replied, rather quickly. “With my fiancé.”

“It’s still early, though,” he said. 

“Yeah, well…” you dropped your gaze to your fingers once again. “We ended it early.”

“The date?”

You didn’t answer right away, so he said nothing, just waited for you to continue or to change the subject. 

“He asked for his ring back.”

Loki’s eyes went to your hands as well, where the diamond ring previously resided. He wasn’t sure whether to offer condolences or not, but it was the polite thing to do. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, reaching over to pour more whiskey into both glasses. 

“Thank you,” you said. After several minutes, you spoke again. “I’m not even that upset about it. What does that tell you?”

You gave him a wan smile before tossing the whiskey back. Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise, but before he could comment, the waiter arrived with your tequila. 

“It’s about time,” you complained, while digging in your small purse for some money. 

“Sorry, ma’am…”

“Leave it,” Loki told him, after motioning you to stop. 

Once you were alone again, Loki poured more whiskey for you, but then pulled the tequila toward himself. You no longer wanted it, so you let him have it, and watched while he sampled it first before finishing all three shots in quick succession. 

“I suppose that your feelings for each other had changed over time?”

He picked up the conversation as if you hadn’t been interrupted at all. It took a moment for you to catch up with him. 

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I guess that it was better to find it out now rather than after the wedding.”

You stared at the glass in front of you while idly running your fingertip around the rim. You were so lost in thought that Loki felt that you might just be a bit more hurt than you’d let on. 

“Dance with me.”

For the life of him, Loki could not fathom why on Midgard those words had exited his mouth. When your eyebrows shot up and your lips parted slightly, he knew that you were just as surprised as he. He found himself staring at your lips, which had an enticing berry color on them. 

“W-What?”

There was nothing to do but repeat it, so he did and stood up to offer his hand. You didn’t take it right away since you were still in shock. From what you knew and heard about him, this was completely out of character, which made you wary of a trick or something. 

“I assume that you didn’t get your dance for the evening, and that is what some mortals do on this special day, right?” He explained. “And there is music.”

“You’re right,” you sighed.

Loki gently curled his fingers around yours as you got to your feet, then he led you to the empty dance floor. You weren’t sure where to put your hand when he drew you into his arms, because you’d heard that he didn’t really like to be touched. So you laid your arm on his, with your hand safely on his shoulder, away from his hair, although you suddenly wanted to get your hands in it. 

You acutely felt his _(large)_ hand on the small of your back, while he continued to hold the other one carefully but firmly. As he led you in a slow dance, you were glad that you’d worn comfortable heels that prevented you from feeling so small next to him. You weren’t quite at eye level, but it was close enough and you could smell his cologne, which was subtle and enticing. 

_Get a grip!_ You scolded yourself. _He just feels sorry for you!_

Maybe it was the whiskey’s fault, but a warmth went through you, one that you couldn’t tamp down. You couldn’t help but notice that his skin was flawless, and his green eyes were so intriguing...and _good_ _grief_ you wanted to touch his hair!

“Did you say something?” Loki asked.

“No, sorry,” you replied quickly, but his question made you realize that he’d heard your sigh of contentment. 

He wasn’t entirely convinced, you noticed, but he didn’t say anything else. After the dance, _and_ another bottle of whiskey, you were two sheets to the wind. Loki was amused with the random trivia you spouted out, and the giggles, which he deplored from other women, but were rather endearing coming from you. 

“I think, pet, that I should get you home,” he finally said. “You’ve had quite enough alcohol.”

“I’m not as thunk as you drink I am,” you protested. “And we were just….what were we doing?”

Loki laughed softly as he stood to draw you to your feet. You swayed, forcing him to put an arm around your waist to keep you from falling. 

“You’re not driving, are you?” He asked. 

“Actually, I am. Tony let me borrow one of his cars.”

You dug into your purse for the keys, with him watching while you licked at your lips during the search. Finally, you remembered that the valet had them. Loki settled the tab before escorting you out to the car; once he had you seated and buckled in, he slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Hey. I didn’t know you could drive,” you said, squinting in consternation. “Who taught you? I’m not sure-“

“Everything is fine,” Loki chuckled. “Jarvis taught me.”

“Jarvis?!”

Before you could raise any further objections, Loki smoothly pulled out into traffic. The drive wasn’t that far, so after a couple of blocks, he entered the garage. He came around to help you out before turning the keys over to Stark’s employee. You dropped your purse, so he picked it up and stored it in a dimensional pocket until he got you safely upstairs. 

Loki wasn’t sure what possessed him to take you to the Avengers’ level, but he did, and you didn’t protest; it was more than likely that you simply hadn’t noticed. Then it dawned on him that he didn’t want to leave your company just yet. 

— —

Later that night, when the others returned, they got a small shock. Loki was asleep, with his feet propped up and you on his lap. You also were sound asleep, with your head on his shoulder and one arm around the back of his neck. 

Tony took a quick picture, just before Loki opened his eyes to silently glare at them for disturbing him. 

“Yeah? So?” He asked, in a clear challenge. 

“Nothing, brother,” Thor smiled, his eyes twinkling. 

“Don’t wake her.”

With that, Loki closed his eyes again, and shifted just a bit in order to remove his tie, and unbutton the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He put his head back, and tightened his arms slightly. He never had any intention of a dalliance with a Midgardian, but there was something about you that made him want to get to know you better. 

He reluctantly admitted to himself that maybe he was just a _bit_ lonely, as he held you closer. However, he thought that his circumstances just might change, for the better.


End file.
